The Chronicles of The Dark Lord's Daughter
by VampiraPrincess666
Summary: What happens when the Slytherin Prince, and the Dark Lord's daughter start to feel sparks between them? One heck of a problem for Raelynn's boyfriend, Blaise. Draco MalfoyMy Own Charrie romance
1. The Plot

THUD! The sound resounded off the walls and back to the lump of black, silver and green sheets that had created the noise.

"Well, we know that Rae is up," Came from the right of the large mass.

"Shut it Ari." Mumbled the head that protruded from the bed sheets.

"Oh, you know you love me." Ariana said. Ariana was a small girl, standing only 4 feet 11 inches tall. Her long blonde hair, and bright, deep blue eyes, made her even more desirable to the boys of Slytherin house. The boys of the other houses looked too, but unless they were pureblood, she didn't give them the time of day.

"Yeah, yeah I know." The girl had finally managed to untangle herself and was now brushing the knots out of her long black, and purple streaked hair. Getting snared on one particular tough tangle, Raelynn winced. "Ow…" She moaned.

"How are we friends again?" Ariana laughed.

"Shut up." Raelynn rolled her deep green eyes as she applied some dark, black eyeliner heavily to the bottom of her eyes, feathering it out a bit at the outside corners to make her eyes pop more. She dusted her white cheeks with white powder to make herself paler, if that was humanly possible. She had the same, almost dead-looking pale white skin as her father. She had taken a shower the night before, so all was well with that. She slipped into her school uniform that Ariana had managed to talk her into making shorter, and tighter.

"Come on, lover boy and Draco are waiting downstairs for us." Ariana urged her companion to hurry.

"Fine, I'm ready." Raelynn called to her. She walked out of the bathroom and down the girls' dormitory steps. Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy greeted them. Raelynn immediately ran into Blaises' open arms.

"Hey you." Blaise whispered into her ear. Draco cleared his throat to let the two known to his presence. Raelynn and Blaise quickly broke apart.

"Yes Draco?" Raelynn said, as she folded her arms across her chest, and played with her middle lip ring. She had to other lip rings, one to the left, and one to the right. When she was frustrated, she played with her middle lip ring, embarrassed she played with the right one, and when upset, she played with the left one. Her nose was pierced once, on the right side, her eyebrows twice on the left one, once on her right, and her ears were pierced seven to eight times on each ear. Her navel had been her latest edition, having been done over summer break.

"I would like to go to breakfast sometime THIS YEAR!" He sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh bloody hell Draco, chill out, we're coming." Raelynn sighed, took Blaises' hand, and started to walk up to the great hall.

Sitting on the long bench of the Slytherin table, Ariana slowly ate her French toast. Draco was blabbering on about something to do with Harry Potter, as usual. Raelynn hated him too, but for the love of The Dark Lord, she thought that Draco might just be a little too obsessed for his own good, though he always denied it furiously. She just ignored him, and continued eating.

"Are you all there?" Draco asked, waving his hand in front of Arianas' face to get her to refocus on the conversation at hand.

"Yeah, sure what were you saying?" Ariana looked around, unsure of where they were. They were in Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, she realized. It was their last class of the day. '_wow, the day went by fast._' She thought.

"As I was saying, we need to break those two up. I know you like Blaise."

"How did you know?" she asked, looking shocked.

"I didn't, but you confirmed my suspicions." The infamous Malfoy smirk came, and Ariana had half a mind to slap it off.

"Bloody hell," She muttered instead "So what?"

"Simple, I want Rae, you want Blaise." He shrugged.

"Okay, I'm listening, what's the plan?" Ariana smirked, which was not a good look for her.

"Here's the plan." Draco leaned into her hear, and whispered his devious plot.

"Perfect." Ariana laughed.


	2. To The Great Hall

"Absolutely perfect!" Raelynn applauded Blaises' prefect _Fera Verto_ spell. The glass goblet had been a raven and back four times now, with no troubles.

"Thanks." Blaise smiles sheepishly, "Hey, the Halloween ball is coming up soon, I was wondering if, uh, maybe you would want to go with me?"

"Hmm…" Raelynn acted as if she was going to think long and hard about her decision. "I guess I could spare a few hours to dance with you." Laughing, Blaise kissed Rae's cheek.

"So, Ms. Riddle, what shall you wear?"

"Something small, and black." She winked at him. Blaises' eyes opened wider in amazement at the blatantly open and suggestive promise of the private after party.

"What about you, what will you wear?" Raelynn asked.

"Black, with green and silver." Blaise replied. Just then, the bell rang for the period to be over, and lunch to begin. The mess of students streamed out into the jam packed corridors of Hogwarts.

"Sit with me in lunch, Rae?" a voice came from behind her. Raelynn spun on her heel to almost be run over by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"C'mon Blaise, let's leave these two to sort out their differences." Ariana said, clasping Blaises' upper arm tightly, and dragging him away.

"So, what do you want Draco?" Raelynn sighed.

"Just to talk to you." He shrugged Raelynn rolled her eyes.

"Suuure."

"C'mon, you know you can trust me Rae."

"Shut up Draco. Unless you want me to tell my _father_ what's going on. Or did you forget who he is?" Rae snapped.

"No, I didn't forget about you being The Dark Lord's only daughter." He mumbled.

"Good, and don't forget it." She huffed.

"Just sit with me at lunch, please?" His pathetic attempt at being nice made her cave into his request. She nodded, took his arm, and allowed him to lead her into the Great Hall.


	3. Memory Tree

Sitting down at the long wooden Slytherin table, Rae looked down to the opposite end, seeing Blaise laugh at something Ariana said, and how she longed to be there, instead of with Draco. She sighed, and looked at the egotistical blonde to her right.

"So, how's life?" she asked.

"Screwed up; Potty, Weaselbee, and Mudblood disgracing the wizarding world again."

"That's just great." She said, sarcasm dripping from every word she spoke.

Don't you hate Scarhead, for what he did to your father?"

"Well, yes, but…" She sighed, and continued "It's just- You know what, never mind! This is pointless!" Raelynn dropped her utensils, and turned her back to the boy beside her.

'Oh, come on Rae, you must despise him." Draco said, exasperated. He turned her to face him. Her dark as coal eyes were brimming with tears, but she wiped them away furiously before they fell.

"He took away my only parent. My mother died two minutes after I was born, then that BASTARD took my father 2 months later! He took away everything I ever had, and put me through a hell you'll never even be able to have a nightmare about! DON'T YOU DARE THINK FOR EVEN ONE SECOND THAT I DON'T HATE HIM WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING!" Raelynn shouted. Her face had turned bright red, an unusual contrast to her snow white skin, and her salty tears were falling faster than she could catch them on the sleeve of her robe. She stood up, and stormed out of the Great Hall. Her burning tears fell freely this time, as she neared the one place she could, she supposed, call her sanctuary. She sat under a large willow tree, overlooking the lake, as she desperately tried to regain her composure. Rain started to fall in sheets, and Raelynn laughed.

"They did always say that insanity laughs under pressure." Raelynn didn't need to turn around to know who had intruded on her thoughts. She knew that familiar smell of cologne, and could feel that infamous smirk burning right through her.

"Go away Draco. I want to be alone."

"Well, why should I? My friend is upset, and I need to rectify that situation."

"Thanks, but I'll pass. Just let me be." Raelynn mumbled, setting her head over raised knees. She wrapped her legs around her long legs, and sighed. Draco sat down lightly.

"What happened to us?" Draco asked

"What are you talking about?" She raised her head in confusion.

"We used to be best mates." He said quietly.

"Yeah, I remember." She shifted, using Draco as a pillow. He allowed it, stroking her long tresses, like he used to when she became upset. "Then we got drunk at a party, and everything changed." She shuddered, remembering that night vividly.

_Flashback_

_"Heeya R-Raelynn." Draco slurred a half drunken fire whiskey in one hand. _

_"Drakie!" She hugged him tightly, giggling like a lunatic. "I missed you!" The twelve year old versions of the two fell into a candle holder, causing the pair to go into hysterical laughter. They walked, okay, well, more of pranced about the party getting more drunk with every passing minute. Eventually the party slowed, and the drunken preteens trickled into the great green fires of the Floo Network of the Zabini Manor. Blaise shut the door to his house after making sure that everyone that wasn't supposed to be there, well wasn't. Draco and Raelynn had disappeared to the blackness of the room they shared _

_The next morning, Raelynn woke up, surprisingly comfortable, and naked. **Wait…NAKED?** Raelynn panicked, and screamed, waking up Draco with a jolt. He groaned._

_"Merlin Raelynn, could you keep it down, talk about a hangover." _

_"Draco, what happened last night?" she said, hurrying to gather her clothes. Draco sat up, realizing that neither of them were clothed, and started looking around. He lifted the covers, and found evidence of what had happened last night. A shucked condom and a small blood stain. _

_"Um…" he faltered. Raelynn's eyes widened in fright._

_"Did we." She gasped, unable to finish her sentence. _

_"I think so." He mumbled, getting dressed. _

_"Oh no!" Raelynn wailed, dropping to her knees and crying. Draco tried to comfort her, but his efforts proved to be futile. Raelynn got even angrier, and pushed him away._

_Present time_

"It's never really been the same since, has it?" Draco sighed. Raelynn shook her head

"No, not really."

"I'm sorry." He said softly. She shrugged in response. 'I really am, Rae." He kissed her temple, and pulled her more into his lap.

"I know." She whispered her voice now barely audible against the slowing rain. It was more calm than anything, like a state of euphoria, that couldn't be broken. Draco simply nodded, not wanting to ruin the moment.


End file.
